kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsumugu Kinagase
|Affiliation = Nudist Beach |Friends = Aikurō Mikisugi Isshin Matoi / Sōichirō Kiryūin Kinue Kinagase |Allies = Aikurō Mikisugi Ryūko Matoi Mako Mankanshoku Ira Gamagōri Uzu Sanageyama Nonon Jakuzure Hōka Inumuta Shirō Iori Satsuki Kiryūin |Family = Kinue Kinagase |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Status = Alive |Anime = Episode 5 |Japanese = Katsuyuki Konishi}} is a member of Nudist Beach. He aims to purge the world of Life Fibers, after an incident involving them had cost his sister her life. Appearance Tsumugu is a tall, muscular man, possibly in his early or late twenties. He keeps his hair short and black with the exception of his bright red mohawk. He has thick eyebrows, two earrings in his left ear and a bandage on his nose. In later scenes, he is shown with his eye black. His attire is reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest and dark green pants draped with belts and ammo. It is worth noting that he shares a physical trait with Ryūko - namely, the black hair with a red streak. Personality Tsumugu has a keen hatred for Life Fiber uniforms, especially Kamui, as he believes that they are merely relying on their wearers as a food source and will eventually kill their wearer. He also does not respect anyone who relies on Life Fibers. However, despite his hate for Kamui, Tsumugu accepts that Senketsu truly cares for Ryūko after being threatened by him and chooses to save them from Nonon when they were cornered by her. He is a very serious and focused individual, and has a habit of listing two reasons that apply to any given situation (usually a mistake done by his given opponent) and is frequently seen smoking. History In the past, Tsumugu used to work under Isshin Matoi as a scientist in the research of Life Fibers, together with his older sister, Kinue, who was very close to him. When Kinue, believing that people and clothing can form a bond together, decided to become a willing test subject for the wearing of an unspecified Kamui, the test failed tragically as Kinue was overwhelmed by the Kamui and devoured right in front of Tsumugu's eyes. This incident sparked in him an intense hatred for Life Fibers and Kamui and his initial belief that clothing and people can never truly care for one another, resulting in him becoming a hunter for Nudist Beach. Abilities Tsumugu is shown to be very tough, as he is able to hold his own against the Goku Uniform-clad club leaders without wearing any ability-enhancing clothing himself. He fights with equipment capable of disabling anything composed of Life Fibers. He most frequently uses a sewing machine shaped gun that fires alloy-based acupuncture needles that are shaped like sewing needles that can cause Life-Fiber-based clothing to desynchronize with their wearer. He also uses thread spool shaped grenades and smoke bombs to cause collateral damage, and is equipped with special firing pins mounted in gauntlets on his wrists. The pockets of his military vest can also function as a large-scale smoke bomb. Tsumugu is very skilled at setting traps, disabling his Life-Fiber-using opponents, and stealth tactics, being capable of incapacitating Ryūko while in "Kamui" mode Senketsu through his tactical aptitude. Relationships 'Kinue' Kinue was Tsumugu's sister. 'Isshin Matoi' In the past, Tsumugu worked alongside Isshin Matoi researching Life Fibers. 'Aikurō Mikisugi' Both Aikurō and Tsumugu are operatives of the Nudist Beach rebel group. Tsumugu claims he has a debt to pay with Aikurō and that he'll do whatever he asks, except when it comes to a Kamui. 'Ryūko Matoi' Tsumugu initially tries to take Senketsu away from Ryūko, to protect her from dying the same way Kinue had. However, he eventually accepts that Ryūko and Senketsu really do care for each other. Quotes Image gallery File:Tsumugu_Kinagase_face.png|Tsumugu's faces character design. File:Tsumugu_Kinagase_body.png|Tsumugu in his Guerrilla army outfit. Kill-la-Kill-05-01.jpg|"I smoke wherever I want." vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h12m32s152 (1).png|Tsumugu aims with his sewing machine gun. Kill-la-Kill-05-21.jpg|Tsumugu's rampage, observed by Ryūko. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters